1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for detecting the inclination of an IC to fix a position of the IC for mounting the IC on a board, for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
To mount an IC at a predetermined position on a circuit board, it is necessary to determine the exact position of the IC. In order to find the exact position of the IC, it is necessary to locate a center of the IC and its angle of the inclination. It is known to extract the center of an IC and its angle of inclination using image processing wherein the image to be extracted is binarized in order to increase the processing speed. However, the binarized image is easily damaged by a change in the degree of brightness of lights used in the image processing. As a result, the precise measuring value cannot be guaranteed. Also, improvements in the minute processing technology of LSI circuits has developed a high accumulation of components on the LSI circuit so that the number of lead pins is increased. As a result, the width of the pins have become thinner, and, therefore, it is impossible to exactly recover the pin as an image. Also, it is difficult to calculate an angle of inclination of the IC according to the image information of each pin.